jadi, bagaimana kabar surga?
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Arkian pernah ada anak cucu Adam yang mengarungi arus sungai di neraka menuju surga dengan menggunakan perahu daripada kertas yang dicuri dari catatan milik malaikat pencatat amal dan dosa manusia.


**Warn:** Alternative reality.

 **Haikyuu!** sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh _Furudate Haruichi_

Dipersembahkan untuk Los Malaventurados no Lloran _._

 _._

 _jadi, bagaimana kabar surga?_

 _._

 _Arkian sebelum Nabi Nuh membuat perahu untuk mengarungi banjir besar yang dilimpahkan Tuhan, pernah ada anak cucu Adam yang membuat perahu untuk mengarungi arus sungai di neraka menuju surga. Kecil perahu itu, hanya untuk berdua orang saja. Bukan terbuat dari kayu, bukan pula dari batu, apalagi dari besi, tidak juga plastik. Namun hanya dari sehelai kertas yang berhasil mereka curi dari malaikat pencatat amal dan dosa manusia._

Tangan putih bersih itu dengan lembut menyapu pipi lebam kawannya. Mata sewarna tanah gemburnya menatap penuh perih wajah pemuda hitamnya. Untuk sekejap si hitam terperanjat dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari gapaian tangan si perak. Kulit kecokelatan si rambut hitam menyamarkan semu ringan di tulang pipinya. Dengan canggung, _setter_ satu-satunya Karasuno itu tersenyum ganjil dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf, aku penasaran pada bengkak pipimu."

Si pipi lebam terpana pada senyuman canggung pemudanya dan segera mengalihkan pandangan dari si anggun di sampingnya itu. Ujar kawannya lagi, "Lukamu masih belum sembuh, Daichi?"

Si hitam memegangi pipinya sendiri, mengusap benjolan akibat luka semalam. Di dalam mulut, lidahnya dengan pelan menyentuh-nyentuh sebagian kecil gusi yang kini tak bergigi lagi. "Gusiku sudah tidak berdarah lagi."

"Tapi pipimu masih lebam begitu," ucap Koshi cepat. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran, "Kau tidak mengompresnya dengan benar, ya?"

"Dikompres, kok. Mungkin akan hilang satu dua hari lagi."

Dan sunyi, hanya deru bus dan sesekali raungan satu dua kendaraan yang melaju cepat mendahului bus yang mereka naiki. Rekan setim mereka lelap tertidur dengan penuh damai usai pertandingan lima babak melawan Shiratorizawa. Untuk tahun ini, Karasuno lah yang berhasil merebut kuasa terkuat pada permainan voli SMA di Miyagi. Itu saja sudah membuat Daichi maupun Koshi merasa bangga setengah mati. Setidaknya mereka bisa membuat satu lagi memori menyenangkan di tahun terakhir mereka sebelum saling mengucap perpisahan usai lulus nanti.

"Harus dikompres dengan benar, loh." Di tengah ketenangan itu Koshi berbisik lembut. Si hitam memandangi peraknya yang tersenyum tipis sembari menunduk, mengamati jari jemarinya yang saling mempermainkan satu sama lain. Lanjutnya lagi, "Nanti bisa infeksi."

Sejak pertama kali sepasang mata mereka saling menemu, Daichi selalu ingin menggenggam tangan putih itu. Menempelkan telapak tangan itu di pipinya, bahkan ingin ia tertidur di dalam buaian kehangatan penuh kelembutan orang di sampingnya ini. Membayangkan betapa ia akan menjadi makhluk paling berbahagia, membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya jikalau ialah bola yang selalu disentuh dengan penuh kelembutan oleh orang ini. Pernah ia tak sengaja menciumi, membaui bola-bola yang telah digunakan Koshi untuk latihan _toss_ -nya. Mencari-cari sedikit bau harum pemuda anggunnya. Sedikit mengerikan, memang, Daichi pun mengakuinya dan bertekat tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi.

Koshi terlalu suci baginya, dan ia terlalu kotor untuk sosok serupa malaikat itu. Sentuhan-sentuhan kecil seperti tadi saja pun sudah membuatnya bahagia namun sedih sekaligus. Ia merasa tak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan lembut itu. Ia takut menerima murka Tuhan jika berani menodai sedikit saja makhluk indah itu entah sengaja maupun tidak.

Tapi ia sangat ingin merengkuhnya.

"Nanti akan kukompres dengan benar, kok."

"Loh, berarti selama ini tidak dikompres dengan baik, ya?" Koshi mencercanya. Mata cokelat itu terlihat indah meski diselimuti kekhawatiran. "Daichi, kau ini. Duh."

Tangan putih dambaan Daichi membuka kancing tas hitamnya, merogoh-rogoh, mencari-cari sebuah plester kompresyang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Ia robek bungkusnya dan dengan tatapan antusias, ia pandangi si hitam, "Sini."

Daichi menghindar dan menanyainya dengan ragu, "Tunggu, Suga. Bukannya itu kompres demam?"

Koshi tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan sang kapten. Ia gapai pundak tegapnya dan dengan pelan ia tempelkan di pipi lebam lelakinya. Setelah itu ia tepuk-tepuk plester itu dan membuat Daichi sedikit mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sudah kuberi mantra agar segera sembuh. Hehe." Dan senyuman itu membuat segala rasa sakit Daichi binasa. Mata cokelat indah itu menyipit saat Koshi tersenyum gembira dan jika sudah begitu, tahilalat di sudut matanya menjadi hal yang menarik untuk diperhatikan kemudian.

Ah, Daichi benar-benar mengagumi segala hal yang ada pada Koshi.

"Inikan kompres untuk demam," protes Daichi pelan, menyembunyikan keterpanaannya. Diusapnya plester berbau harum itu, "Bukan untuk bengkak."

"Bisa dipakai untuk kompres bengkak juga kok. Daichi tidak usah banyak komentar." Dan pukulan pelan khas Koshi mengenai jidatnya. Untuk sekejap bisa ia baui harum tubuh sang _setter_ utama Karasuno itu, untuk entah yang keberapa ratus kalinya akan selalu ia ingat wangi itu.

Daichi tersenyum tipis. Ia lirik dengan jenaka si perak anggun, "Dasar Mama."

Semu merah muncul di pipi putih sang perak. Matanya terbuka sedikit lebih lebar dari biasanya dan bibir kecilnya berusaha menyembunyikan senyum, namun tak bisa terhindar lagi dari tatapan lembut Daichi. Dengan pelan dan penuh malu, ia membalas ujaran Daichi, "Dasar Papa."

"Papa?"

 _Sudah takdir keduanyalah mereka berada di neraka, karena perbuatan lancang mereka yang mencuri dari malaikat utusan Tuhan. Namun tiada satupun dari keduanya yang mau merasakan kesengsaraan dan nestapa di neraka. Dengan perahu kertas itu keduanya berlayar di sungai lava dari neraka. Konon sungai itu hulunya di surga. Maka dua anak cucu Adam ini menerjang arus kuat untuk naik ke hulu sungai. Selama melalui arus itu, robek-robeklah perahu kertas mereka oleh panasnya lava sungai dan derasnya jeram di depan mereka._

 _Robek menjadi dualah perahu kertas mereka, yang mana mereka pun kembali membuat dua perahu lain dari robekan-robekan kertas itu. Mereka tumpangi satu orang satu. Jika ada yang tertinggal dan kepayahan menerjang arus, dibantu yang lainlah ia._

Koshi mengerjap sekali. Yang cokelat itu merasa silau pada terpaan lampu di atasnya, namun segera melembut saat menyadari rambut jingga yang dikenalinya muncul dan menatap dengan dalam wajah bangun tidurnya. Senyumannya tipis, dan dipeluknya anak tiga tahunnya. Si jingga kecil tertawa geli saat tangan ayahnya menggelitiki pinggangnya dan suara tawanya menenangkan hari-hari masa baya Koshi.

"Sho- _chan_ ganggu papa tidur, ya? Papa gelitikin nih. Kitik-kitik-kitik."

Dan suara tawa itu makin nyaring dan makin meminta ampunan. Beberapa tetes air mata sudah lepas dari pelupuk mata kecokelatan balitanya dan Koshi menghentikan kejahilannya. Dipeluknya dengan penuh sayang si anak tunggal dan diciuminya dengan lembut pipi tembam Shoyo. Si jingga meronta, menarik diri dari pelukan ayahnya dan tertatih-tatih berjalan menuju pintu angin, "Papa. Jayany."

Koshi menarik napasnya panjang dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap sang balita yang menepuk-nepuk kaca pintu angin kamar mereka. Ulang si jingga lagi, "Papa. Jayany."

Rambut peraknya berantakan, tapi mimpinya lebih memberantakkannya hari itu. Diusapnya berkali-kali wajahnya untuk menyegarkan pikirannya sendiri dan ia berdiri, menghampiri Shoyo yang terpana pada suasana kota pinggir laut itu. Bunyi camar yang sesekali kerasnya mampu menembus dinding tebal apartemen mereka semakin membuat si jingga bersemangat. "Jayany… Papa…."

"Oke. Oke. Ganti baju dulu, ya?" Koshi menggendong putranya dan menghampiri sebuah koper besar yang masih belum ia rapikan sejak kemarin. Petugas pengangkut barangnya baru selesai memindahkan seluruh harta bendanya dari rumah mereka yang lama sekitar beberapa jam lalu, dan Koshi tidak sempat membereskan segalanya. Dia terlanjur tertidur saat tadinya ia hanya berniat menyelimuti Shoyo yang sudah lelap terlebih dahulu siang tadi.

Ia merapikan rambutnya yang menurutnya tidak lebih berantakan dari hidupnya beberapa tahun ini. Ia juga menyisir rambut jingga anaknya dan setelah berkali-kali didesak oleh Shoyo, mereka akhirnya berjalan keluar rumah. Betapa bahagianya Shoyo saat menemu lingkungan baru dengan hal-hal yang baru ia temui di sana. Mata penuh binar kebahagiaan itu menambali hidup Koshi yang menurutnya penuh nestapa, dan seruan kagum Shoyo menimbulkan percik penuh berkah di hati si perak.

"Papa! Papa! Icu…." Telunjuk kecilnya menunjuk segerombolan burung camar yang bertengger beramai-ramai di tiang-tiang dan layar kapal-kapal nelayan. Koshi tertawa, "Itu burung."

"Puyong?"

"Bu… rung."

"Pu… yung!"

Koshi tertawa gemas dan bertepuk tangan, "Iya. Burung. Benar. Sho- _chan_ pintar."

Dan si jingga tertawa gembira. Berulang-ulang ia mengujarkan kata yang baru ia dapat sambil menunjuki burung-burung yang bertengger-tengger. Ia juga menunjuk burung yang masih berterbangan di angkasa. "Papa… papa… Icu?"

"Itu juga burung, Sho- _chan_."

"Puyung? Icu puyung?" Shoyo berkali-kali menunjuki berbagai burung yang ada di depan mereka dan berkali-kali juga Koshi mengiyakan dan menerangkan bahwa semua itu adalah burung. Jika anaknya berlari dengan tertatih mengejar burung yang terbang di dekat mereka, berjalan dengan pelan juga Koshi mengikutinya. "Papa. Puyung."

"Papa. Aku maunya makan kare hari ini."

"Kita sudah makan kare kemarin, Tobio. Kau tidak bosan dengan kare?"

Koshi terperanjat mendengar suara yang familiar baginya. Ia menoleh cepat dan menemu bayangan sosok yang begitu ia kenali selama ini. Sosok tegap itu berjalan menjauhinya, menggandeng tangan seorang anak berambut hitam jua. Ingin ia memastikan dugaannya, menepuk bahu orang itu, jika benar ialah sahabat lamanya, bahagialah dia.

Namun bocah yang bersama dengan orang itu pastilah anaknya. Ia ingat, di surat yang entah keberapa puluh yang pernah ia terima, kawannya itu menyebutkan bahwa dia sudah menikahi seorang wanita serta mengirimkan undangannya pada Koshi. Sang perak tidak menghadirinya, tentu saja. Pernikahan itu persis terjadi saat Koshi merasa berada di puncak kemerosotan dalam hidupnya, beberapa tahun lalu. Ia tidak ingin membuat hidupnya makin berantakan lagi dengan menghadapi kenyataan yang semakin mengiris sanubarinya masa itu.

Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya ragu lagi kali itu. Haruskah ia menyapa orang yang bisa jadi adalah kawan baiknya di masa-masa remaja dulu? Akankah hidupnya yang sudah susah payah ia coba susun kembali sedikit demi sedikit bersama Shoyo harus ia berantakkan lagi hanya untuk pertemuan rindu dengan orang yang sudah belasan tahun tak pernah saling bertatap mata mereka?

"Pap—" satu kata itu belum selesai terucap, suara tangis bayi di belakangnya membuncah. Koshi segera berbalik mencari anaknya dan dengan panik menghampiri si jingga yang tertelungkup di jalan, terjatuh. Suara tangisan perih balita itu menyayat hati Koshi dan segera digendong si perak anak jingganya itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Sho- _chan_. Tidak apa-apa. Mana? Mana yang sakit?"

Merah wajah putih Shoyo, hidungnya sama merahnya. Wajahnya basah karena air matanya sendiri. Siku dan lututnya terlihat memar dan Koshi menyesali keteledorannya menjaga anak tunggalnya.

"Mana? Mana? Sini, biar Papa beri mantra biar tidak sakit lagi."

"Sugawara?"

Koshi menoleh dan terpana melihat Daichi yang berdiri di belakangnya. Menunduk dengan khawatir padanya yang berjongkok, mencoba menenangkan Shoyo. "Ternyata benar kau, Suga."

Ah, dan suara hangat yang mengujarkan namanya itu selalu menjadi kesukaan Koshi. Segera si perak berdiri dan tersenyum tipis, "Daichi? Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Tangis Shoyo tidak sekencang tadi, tapi masih terdengar isak-isak pelan sembari mengaduh pada memar di lutut dan sikunya. Koshi sudah menenangkannya berkali-kali dan memberikan berbagai mantra yang katanya ampuh untuk mengusir rasa sakit. Tangan Daichi digenggam Tobio dengan erat, dan tatapan mata hitam itu terlihat tidak menyenangkan bagi Koshi.

"Kau tidak membalas surat terakhirku dulu itu."

Koshi terkesiap. Matanya mengerjap pelan dan tangannya yang menggendong Shoyo mempererat pelukannya pada si jingga. "Maaf," jawabnya pelan, "Dulu, aku sangat sibuk dan lupa untuk menulis surat padamu lagi."

Mata cokelat setanah gembur itu terus dipandangi dan memandangi.

"Ah, yah, setelah menikah aku juga disibukkan pindah tugas kemana-mana. Jadi sedikit sulit juga berkirim surat." Daichi tersenyum hambar. Mereka berempat duduk di anak-anak tangga di tepian jalan yang membentang di sisi laut. "Kau juga sudah menikah ternyata," lirik Daichi pada Shoyo yang masih bermanja-manja pada Koshi. Tangis bocah itu sudah berhenti sama sekali dan kini ia tak ingin lepas dari sang ayah saat mendapati orang asing di dekatnya.

Koshi menepuk pantat Shoyo pelan dan tertawa ganjil, "Ya. Tiga atau empat tahun lalu. Maaf aku tidak memberi kabarnya padamu."

Dan sunyi lagi. Tobio masih memegangi lengan ayahnya dengan erat.

"Aku baru pindah ke sini kemarin." Memecah kesunyian, Koshi berujar cepat, "Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Ya, aku sudah tiga tahun tinggal di sini."

"Terakhir kali kau bilang kau di Amerika."

Daichi mengangguk. "Brooklyn. Kota ramai. Ketika sampai di sini, aku langsung menyukai suasana tempat ini. Damai dan tenang."

Dan keduanya masih merasa canggung satu sama lain. Sesekali Shoyo merajuk, mengajak Koshi berjalan-jalan ke tempat lain. Dengan suara lembut Koshi berujar bahwa ia kelelahan dan ingin duduk-duduk di sana. Shoyo adalah anak yang penurut dan sedikit pendiam untuk anak seusianya. Dia patuh saat Koshi memperlihatkan wajah lelah dan duduk diam di pangkuan sang ayah.

"Anakmu terlihat pendiam, Suga." Daichi tertawa. Ia menggoda Shoyo yang sesekali bersembunyi di balik pundak ayahnya dengan malu. "Lihat, Tobio. Kenalan dengan adik ini, coba."

"Tidak mau."

Mata cokelat gelap Daichi menatap bola mata biru kelam Tobio dengan tajam dan senyuman di wajahnya membuat Tobio sedikit gemetar. Seketika si bocah hitam itu melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan sang ayah dan mengambil posisi duduk di antara Koshi dan Daichi, mendekati Shoyo.

"Namamu siapa?"

Dan Shoyo masih bersembunyi di balik pundak Koshi. Si perak tertawa pelan dan menepuk-nepuk pundak putranya, "Ayo, Sho- _chan_. Kakaknya diberi tahu namanya."

Si jingga masih memeluk lengan ayahnya erat-erat, namun kepalanya menoleh kepada Tobio. "Cho- _chan_ ," ujarnya pelan.

"Hah?!"

Daichi mengetuk kepala putranya yang tiba-tiba berseru mengejutkan dan nyaris membuat Shoyo turut terpekik ketakutan. Koshi tertawa pelan melihat laku dua anak beranak di depannya. "Namanya Shoyo."

"Hm. Dia anak yang pemalu, ya? Padahal tadi sepertinya suka jalan-jalan," tegur si hitam. Si perak mengangguk, "Iya. Ayo, Sho- _chan_. Main sama kakaknya. Nama kakak siapa?"

"Tobio."

Shoyo memandangi Tobio dalam-dalam. Lalu beralih pada Daichi, dan kemudian menatap Tobio lagi.

"Dia masih belum lancar berbicara," terang si perak sambil mengelus punggung putranya. Kawan hitamnya mengangguk dan mengelus kepala jingga Shoyo. Dia menawarkan diri untuk menggendong bocah jingga itu. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat berat hati menanyakan sesuatu hal, namun mungkin akan terkesan jahat jika ia tak mengatakannya.

"Suga, mana istrimu? Dia ikut jalan-jalan?"

Shoyo akhirnya menjinak pada Daichi dan bersedia digendong kawan ayahnya itu. Dipandangi Koshi dengan sedih Daichi dan Shoyo. "Ibu Sho- _chan_ meninggal sebulan yang lalu."

Tobio diam, Daichi apalagi. Shoyo yang tidak tahu apa-apa masih tersenyum-senyum bahagia digendong tinggi-tinggi oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya itu. Wajah Daichi dipenuhi penyesalan, dan dia mendudukkan Shoyo di leher belakangnya. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa."

"Paman?" Tobio menarik ujung baju Koshi. Mata hitamnya menatap penasaran Koshi. "Berarti Shoyo juga yatim? Seperti aku?"

"Tobio!" tegur Daichi dan menatap tajam anaknya. "Ah, maafkan aku, Suga. Sepertinya dia baru belajar kata-kata baru di sekolah."

"Tidak apa." Koshi tersenyum tipis. Sedikit pancaran di matanya berubah, "Aku tidak tahu kalau istrimu meninggal juga."

Kali ini Tobio yang menjawab. Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat dan berujar cepat agar tidak didahului ayahnya, "Ibuku masih hidup."

Koshi menatap Daichi tidak mengerti. Daichi memberikan cengiran ganjil, "Yah, sudah dua tahun aku cerai dengan istriku, Suga—"

"Mama tidak pernah menjengukku lagi. Jadi bisa dibilang aku yatim juga, kan? Aku tidak punya mama," ucap Tobio cepat. Koshi tertawa mendengar ujaran apa adanya Tobio dan wajah Daichi bersemu karena menahan gejolak emosinya pada sang putra. Ditepuk Koshi kepala Tobio sekali, "Yatim itu sebutan untuk yang orang tuanya meninggal, Tobio. Sebutan untuk seorang anak yang tidak memiliki orang untuk disebut mama atau papa lagi."

Tobio mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Mata bulatnya terlihat ganjil menurut Koshi, tapi mengingatkannya pada kawannya jika sedang menekan mental seseorang. "Kau anak pintar, Tobio."

Sang ayah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali bermain dengan si jingga. Pesannya pada kawannya, "Jika anak ini menanyaimu yang aneh-aneh lagi, Suga, jangan dipedulikan."

"Paman," panggil Tobio lagi. "Apa paman dulu juga pemain voli seperti Papa?"

"Ya. Saat SMA dulu kami satu tim."

Daichi yang tadinya berjalan-jalan dengan menggendong Shoyo di pundaknya kembali lagi dengan membawa Shoyo yang tertawa gembira. Kecil suara tawanya, namun terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Aku juga ingin main voli juga," ucap Tobio. Koshi seolah tak bisa dilepaskannya begitu saja dan terus ia ajak berbicara, "Paman dulu posisinya apa?"

"Dulu paman itu di posisi _setter_. Kalau papamu dulu _wing spiker_." Koshi menanggapi Tobio dengan senyuman. Bocah hitam itu terdiam dan menatap Koshi beberapa detik sebelum kembali berujar, "Aku juga ingin jadi _setter_. Paman, bisa ajari aku?"

"Hei, kau bahkan belum mulai latihan voli. Kau harus menguasai dasar-dasar voli dulu," jawab Daichi. Ia turunkan Shoyo yang langsung berlari ke arah ayahnya. Dia masih terus tertawa dan memeluk kaki sang ayah. Koshi turut tertawa hanya melihat pancaran kebahagiaan putra tunggalnya itu.

Tobio merajuk saat sang ayah mengajaknya untuk kembali pulang, begitu pula Shoyo. Dia masih ingin bermain dengan kawan baik ayahnya itu. Ia merasa tidak rela berpisah dari Daichi meskipun ia mulai mengerti saat ayahnya berkata mereka harus membereskan rumah mereka dulu.

"Ah, Suga. Kau tidak keberatan untuk ikut makan malam di rumah kami nanti? Rumah kami tidak jauh, ada di ujung jalan ini," ucap Daichi sebelum mereka berpisah. Koshi terpana dan mengangguk dengan cepat. Tobio menambahkan, "Rumah kami ada pohon sakuranya."

"Oh ya?" tanya Koshi tertarik. Dia tersenyum tipis dan mengusap rambut Tobio berkali-kali, "Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Tobio."

 _Namun suatu waktu ketika ada salah satunya begitu kesusahan mendayung menuju ke atas, dan begitu kesusahan jua kawannya untuk membantunya, mereka pun saling bertukar janji untuk bertemu di surga. Yang ditinggalkan berusaha mencari upaya untuk tetap bisa naik ke atas, yang meninggalkan mencari upaya selama perjalanan, menjatuhkan kayu-kayu dan ranting-ranting ke sungai, agar dilihat oleh kawannya di bawah sana, agar digunakan oleh ia menjadi rakit pengganti perahu kertas itu._

"Sampai jumpa." Koshi tersenyum tipis. Dia menggendong Shoyo yang terlihat kelelahan dan nyaris terkantuk-kantuk. Ada perasaan berat di dada Daichi dan dia segera menarik tangan Koshi, "Kau tidak ingin menginap di rumah kami saja?"

Rasanya waktu berlalu terlalu cepat baik bagi Daichi maupun Koshi. Rasanya baru tadi siang mereka mengucap pisah di pinggir jalan, dan sekarang mereka berbalas pisah lagi di depan rumah keluarga Sawamura.

"Kurasa kami harus pulang sekarang, Daichi. Maaf. Sho- _chan_ biasanya mudah terkejut jika pagi-pagi bertemu dengan orang asing."

Tatapan mata Daichi terlihat terluka. "Jadi aku hanyalah orang asing?"

"Ah—" Koshi tergagap, panik. "Tidak. Maksudku bukan begitu." Ditariknya napasnya semampunya dan ia hembuskan pelan-pelan, "Bagaimana, ya? Sho- _chan_ baru bertemu kalian tadi siang. Lagipula, aku takut merepotkan."

Senyum usil terbentuk di wajah Daichi. Tatapnya jahil pada si perak, "Jadi kau tidak keberatan menginap di sini jika Shoyo sudah mengenal kami lebih lama?"

Tawa ringan itu muncul dan sekali lagi untuk yang entah keberapa ribu kalinya selalu membuat Daichi terpana, "Jika kau memaksa, kurasa tidak ada salahnya menginap, Daichi."

Tobio berteriak memanggil Daichi dari lantai atas rumah mereka, dan entah setan mana yang merasuki pikiran Daichi malam itu, tangannya secara tiba-tiba menggapai rambut perak Koshi dan dalam beberapa detik ia mengecup pelan bibir pria dengan tahilalat mempesona di depannya itu. Yang perak yang terpana, nyaris menjatuhkan bayi yang ia pangku di buaiannya. Perasaan yang semasa remaja memenuhi dadanya mulai memercik kembali. Bisikan itu semakin meliarkan pikirannya, entah akan membuat hidupnya kembali berantakan atau semakin tertata rapi lagi. "Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Papa?"

Koshi berjalan mundur dua langkah, Daichi berjalan mundur selangkah. Shoyo menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengusap kedua mata kecokelatannya yang sudah meredup semangatnya. "Papa?"

"Iya, sayang. Papa di sini. Kita pulang, ya?"

Koshi berbalik tanpa mampu menyahut bisikan terakhir kawan baiknya. Ia berjalan dengan pelan, merasa sama beratnya berpisah lagi dengan orang itu. Situasi keduanya sama-sama merasa canggung, tapi kebahagian jelas sama bermekaran di pikiran Koshi dan Daichi.

"Balaslah surat terakhirku dulu itu."

Kali ini Koshi memiliki alasan untuk menoleh dan membalas ujaran itu dengan delikan nakal, "Aku lupa isi suratmu dulu. Aku sudah membuang semuanya."

"Oh ya?" ekspresi itu dibuat-buat terkejut, "Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, tulislah surat entah apa saja kepadaku."

"Untuk apa? Aku bisa berlari dari rumahku kemari jika aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Hatiku tersakiti, Suga."

Tawa ringan itu kembali membuat Daichi terpana dan lambaian tangan singkat itu menyempurnakan hari Daichi. Koshi mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, dia akan baik-baik saja. Hidupnya takkan seberentakan dulu lagi. Dia meminta maaf kepada istrinya yang ada di surga, yang sudah bersedia mendampingi hidupnya meskipun sudah beratus kali dijelaskan pria perak itu bahwa hidupnya tak tersusun sama rata lagi. Jalan yang dilalui Koshi semenjak terakhir kali dia saling berbalas lambaian tangan dengan Daichi semasa remajanya dulu sudah berantakan disebabkan ketidaksiapan untuk segalanya dan ketertekanan hidupnya yang lain.

Malam itu Daichi tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan Tobio yang sedari tadi sudah menyusup masuk ke dalam selimutnya, menuntut untuk tidur bersama. Meskipun ada sedikit ketakutan di dalam hatinya karena dengan berani dan lancangnya menyentuh salah satu makhluk suci itu, tapi apalagi yang bisa membuatnya menghentikan kebahagiaan itu? Takkan mundur ia jika harus memasuki api-api neraka beserta siksaannya. Dia menyesal, kenapa semasa remaja dulu tak ia miliki keberanian menantang Tuhan begitu. Sehingga ia harus terjerat pada berbagai macam jerat cinta palsu yang menyesatkannya. Namun cinta sejati tetaplah berada di jalur yang sama. Seberapa kali pun Daichi tersesat, bahkan harus bertamu di rumah setan manapun, dia akan tetap berada di jalan yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. Itulah yang dipercayanya saat ini.

"Papa kenapa?"

"Papa jatuh cinta, Tobio."

 _Namun yang meninggalkan itu tiadalah tahu, bahwa kawannya itu kini habis terbakar perahu kertasnya. Terbakar pula seluruh badannya, terbawa arus menuju ke bawah, yang tulang-tulang dan abu-abunya tercerai-berai ke bumi, ke tempat yang paling mengerikan daripada neraka._

"Papa jatuh cinta, Sho- _chan_."

Shoyo tersenyum girang dan menepuk pipi ayahnya dengan dua telapak tangannya yang kecil. Koshi menepuk-nepukkan kepalan tangannya sendiri ke kepala peraknya. Merah matanya, banjir oleh air mata wajahnya. Tangannya pucatnya gemetaran. Beberapa kali diciuminya Shoyo dengan penuh sayang.

"Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Mama di surga, ya?"

"Ma… ma…," tiru Shoyo. Seharusnya dia tertidur tengah malam itu, namun ia terbangun dan terus menerus menepuki pipi pucat ayahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sho- _chan_ sekarang tidak perlu membantu Papa lagi. Hidup Papa sudah sempurna lagi, kok. Papa minta maaf ya, sudah merepotkan Sho- _chan_?"

Kali ini Shoyo menciumi pipi yang tadinya ia pukuli. "Cho- _chan_ … Papa…"

Dan senyuman tulus itu ia tujukan kepada anaknya. Darah dagingnya yang paling ia sayangi. Mata kecokelatannya menatap lagi telepon di sudut ruangan. Lampunya tidak berkedip, orang yang ditelponnya pun nampaknya belum menerima pesannya. Bibirnya ia gigiti berkali-kali, dan Shoyo masih menciumi dua pipinya bergantian.

Ia turunkan Shoyo dari pangkuannya, diletakkannya ke tempat tidur. Ia tidurkan bocah jingga itu di sana, diselimutinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Sho- _chan_ harus tidur, ya?"

 _Namun yang meninggalkan itu tiadalah tahu, bahwa kawannya itu kini habis terbakar perahu kertasnya. Terbakar pula seluruh badannya, terbawa arus menuju ke bawah, yang tulang-tulang dan abu-abunya tercerai-berai ke bumi, ke tempat yang paling mengerikan daripada neraka._

"Papa jatuh cinta, Sho- _chan_." Senyuman manis itu masih terus mengambang di wajah putihnya, ia berdiri dan diciuminya lagi pipi dan kening Shoyo yang matanya sudah mulai meredup. "Kira-kira bagaimana kabar Mama di surga, ya?"

Ia berjalan menuju bufet, menatap foto pernikahannya yang diambil tiga atau empat tahun lalu, entahlah, dia tak tahu pasti kapan. Senyumannya tipis, dan diciumnya foto itu.

 _Namun yang meninggalkan itu tiadalah tahu, bahwa kawannya itu kini habis terbakar perahu kertasnya. Terbakar pula seluruh badannya, terbawa arus menuju ke bawah, yang tulang-tulang dan abu-abunya tercerai-berai ke bumi, ke tempat yang paling mengerikan daripada neraka._

"Bagaimana kabar surga? Indahkah? Kau pastilah menjadi wanita tercantik di surga, karena semasa di dunia kau adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah ada.

"Kau tahu? Duniaku yang selalu kukeluhkan berantakan selama ini kepadamu, sudah mulai rapi lagi. Terima kasih untukmu. Dan juga untuk anak kita, Shoyo. Dia adalah anak terluar biasa yang pernah kuketahui selama hidupku. Aku senang, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia yang tak pernah bosan kusebut namanya, dan dia yang tak pernah bosan kau dengarkan ceritanya dariku.

"Rasanya sangat malu jika suami istri terpisah, ya? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah barang tentu aku akan pergi ke neraka, karena sudah menyia-nyiakan hidup wanita sebaik engkau."

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar surga?"

 _Namun yang meninggalkan itu tiadalah tahu, bahwa kawannya itu kini habis terbakar perahu kertasnya. Terbakar pula seluruh badannya, terbawa arus menuju ke bawah, yang tulang-tulang dan abu-abunya tercerai-berai ke bumi, ke tempat yang paling mengerikan daripada neraka._

Dan kursi itu pun ia tendang dengan pelan, terjatuh jauh darinya namun tak bersuara keras, seperti yang diharapkannya. Kembali ia bisikkan pada anaknya yang tertidur di ranjang di depannya.

"Papa jatuh cinta, Sho- _chan_."

 _Namun yang meninggalkan itu tiadalah tahu, bahwa kawannya itu kini habis terbakar perahu kertasnya. Terbakar pula seluruh badannya, terbawa arus menuju ke bawah, yang tulang-tulang dan abu-abunya tercerai-berai ke bumi, ke tempat yang paling mengerikan daripada neraka._

Shoyo menangis meraung di pelukan Daichi. Dia cakar-cakar dada pria itu yang sama basah kuyup wajahnya seperti rupa bocah jingganya. Meski menjerit di pangkuan pria itu, Shoyo tak mau dilepaskan darinya. Jadilah Daichi harus tetap diinterogasi dengan menggendong balita itu.

"Saya tidak tahu apa-apa, Pak Polisi. Saya hanya menerima pesan suara dari Sugawara, baru saya dengar tadi pagi. Anda bisa mengecek pesan suara itu di telepon saya."

Dia terisak-isak. Masih terisak-isak. Tidak semeraung Shoyo.

"Jadi Anda tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai kondisi kejiwaan Sugawara- _san_?"

Daichi menggeleng. Dia bahkan baru tahu Koshi pindah ke kota itu untuk kabur dari kejaran polisi.

"Jadi Anda tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai Sugawara- _san_ yang membunuh istrinya sendiri?"

Daichi menggeleng lagi. Raungan Shoyo semakin membikin perih perasaan Daichi. Dipeluknya dengan erat bocah jingga itu, dan diciuminya pelan darah daging orang yang disayanginya itu.

Inikah hukum Tuhan kepadanya yang telah lancang menyentuh makhluk suciNya? Kenapa begitu berat dan begitu menekannya?

"Dia depresi, Pak Polisi?" Dengan ragu-ragu Daichi mencoba bersuara di tengah isakannya. Dua orang polisi bersamanya saling bertatapan dan menarik napas panjang sebelum mengangguk dan membenarkan hal itu. Raungan Shoyo bercampur dengan pekikan nestapa Daichi. Rintihan yang bisa jadi terus berteriak di dalam diri Koshi selama ini, yang menyakiti batinnya dan membuatnya melakukan hal-hal di luar akalnya.

Salah Daichi kah semua ini?

Entahlah.

 **Selesai-**

 **A/N:** Ini semacam fanfiksi gak ada plot gitu, ya? Sejujurnya sampai pertengahan cerita gak tahu mau dibawa kemana fanfiksi ini. Mana gak ada unsur perahu kertasnya, lagi. Dan dibuat dengan maksa-lah legenda perahu kertas abal-abal itu. /plak

Maaf kalau abal-abal. Fanfiksi ini sepenuhnya ditulis oleh author hina nun parasit tak berbudi, jadi maklumlah jika isinya pun begitu hina tak tiada ada manfaat.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

" _Jadi, bagaimana kabar surga? Indahkah? Kau pastilah menjadi makhluk terindah di surga, karena kau lah makhluk terindah di dunia ini yang pernah kutahu._

" _Aku tak tahu, aku harus menyesali bagian hidupku yang mana. Aku bahkan tak tahu, di episode keberapa di hidupku yang perlahan-lahan—kata ahli jiwa yang mengaku pernah mengusut kasusmu—menghancurkanmu itu. Apakah justru dari awalah kesalahan ini bermula?_

" _Shoyo hari ini akan mulai masuk SMA yang sama seperti Tobio. Seperti yang pernah kuceritakan sebelumnya, dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis dan cantik seperti kau—dan seperti ibunya juga. Dia juga telah menjadi anak yang berani, dia dan Tobio baru saja mengaku padaku tadi malam bahwa mereka ingin hidup bersama._

" _Ah, aku merasa dikalahkan. Kenapa saat SMA dulu aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka berdua?_

" _Mungkin karena dulu aku memiliki ketakutan konyol kepada Tuhanlah, yang membuatku begitu pengecut. Dan kepengecutan itu terbayar ganda hingga malam terakhir kita bertemu dulu. Ah, aku sendiri bisa melihat bagaimana kabarku di kiamat nanti. Neraka, tentu saja. Karena aku telah menjadi pengecut, dan karena aku telah berani menyentuh makhluk terindah milik Tuhan."_

" _Jadi, bagaimana kabar surga?"_

"Papa?" Daichi telah selesai merobek halaman bukunya saat Tobio masuk dan menatapnya tak sabar, "Cepatlah. Upacara masuknya sebentar lagi. Shoyo nanti marah."

Daichi tertawa pelan, "Kau itu sudah mahasiswa, Tobio. Bersabarlah sedikit."

Tobio mendelikkan matanya dan pergi ke luar. Ia berteriak, "Cepatlah!"

Dilipat Daichi kertas itu dan dibentuknya menjadi sebuah perahu kecil. Ia menyusul anaknya yang sudah siap pergi menuju sekolah adik angkatnya.

"Kita mampir ke pantai dulu, ya?"

Tobio kembali mendelik, "Papa masih percaya perahu kertas itu sampai ke surga?"

"Tentu saja."

"Itu hanya menjadi sampah di laut, Pa."

"Tidak, ini akan jadi merpati pos di surga. Kamu percaya sajalah," balas Daichi. Ia tersenyum tipis pada si pemuda hitam itu dan mencubit hidung mancungnya pelan. "Ayo, nanti Sho- _chan_ marah."


End file.
